INFINI
by Listelia
Summary: ― "Je peux m'asseoir ici ?" Je ne lève pas les yeux, me décale simplement un peu vers la gauche. Quelqu'un se pose sur le banc dans un froissement de sac plastique. ― "Il fait froid", frissonne la voix. Le brouillard s'est soudain parfumé et la gare s'éclaire. (SPECIAL - 50ème histoire !)


**INFINI  
**

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de monde à la gare aujourd'hui. Les haut-parleurs diffusent une chanson genre générique de film qui s'interrompt toutes les deux minutes pour laisser la place aux annonces d'arrivées et de départ.

Le vent de février se coule sous les arcades et siffle en passant sous les jupes des pigeons perchés sur les barres transversales. Les gens remontent le col de leurs manteaux en attendant sur les quais. Le brouhaha n'arrive pas à réchauffer l'ambiance.

Je commence à faire partie du brouillard, assis tout seul sur mon banc à l'écart.

Le gros sac en cuir fatigué qui repose contre mes pieds et la valise en carton contiennent tout ce que je possède de tangible. L'argent que j'ai retiré de mon compte en banque, hier, est dispatché entre le portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon jean, la pochette en tissu suspendue sous ma chemise, et l'enveloppe sous les semelles de mes chaussures de marche.

C'est un drôle de sentiment.

 _Rien, absolument rien._

Je laisse tout derrière moi.

Je suis libre, plus libre que je n'ai jamais été.

De temps en temps, je respire profondément, comme pour m'assurer que tout ça est vrai. Bouge une jambe, touche la pierre froide du banc.

C'est en train d'arriver. Je ne me suis pas dégonflé. C'est vrai, on peut tout changer. Du jour au lendemain.

 _Tout, absolument tout._

Je souffle sur mes mains qui s'engourdissent, les frotte et tire un peu sur les manches de ma parka rouge.

Il va sûrement neiger.

Ce n'est pas un jour extraordinaire. Pas une de ces dates de l'année où tous les chiffres sont les mêmes, ni un jour férié. Ni un dimanche.

Je ne sais pas quel jour c'est. Peut-être un jeudi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance. Je n'ai plus de compte à rendre. Plus de dates limites, plus de logique ou de bonnes raisons à suivre.

La dernière chose que j'ai à faire, le dernier ordre à suivre, c'est de monter dans le train dont le numéro est indiqué sur mon ticket. Présenter la mince feuille de papier au contrôleur et ensuite ce sera fini.

Je n'aurai plus à prendre de décisions que pour moi-même.

Plus personne à qui reporter de quoi que ce soit, non plus.

Plus d'horaires.

Un homme libre.

 _Libre_.

C'est un drôle de sentiment. Je ne réalise pas encore. C'est comme de rêver que je le fais. Que je claque la porte sur tout le monde, sur tout ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai été. Tout ce que je connais.

 _Les gens, les choses, les lieux._

 _C'est fini._

Plus besoin de me raser le matin, de penser à éteindre la lumière en quittant le bureau, d'assister à ces réunions, de manger des brocolis en gratin bons à la santé, de m'excuser après avoir piqué une colère quand le tiroir me tombait sur le pied, plus de faces consternées ou de sourires niais suivant ce que j'ai bien pu raconter.

Plus de stupides soirées "en famille", pas besoin de me coltiner ce crétin de chien à garder, de commentaires sur la tête que j'ai ou la coiffure que je n'ai pas.

Plus d'heures à passer à m'occuper des autres.

 _C'est mon tour de vivre._

 _Mon tour d'être heureux._

 _Mon tour d'être moi, peu importe qui ce moi puisse être._

Je vais finalement pouvoir le découvrir.

Le type qui dormait en moi depuis des années et que tout le monde a étouffé, que les années ont rendu flou, qui s'est toujours battu pour les autres, qui n'a jamais osé le faire pour lui-même.

Il y a quelque chose d'infiniment ironique et amer dans cette expression : "celui que je suis vraiment".

 _Trente-deux ans, cinq mois, quatre jours, onze heures._

C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour décider de faire ma propre connaissance.

Je regarde le pigeon qui picore à deux pattes de l'étui de l'accordéon et je pense que lui, ça ne lui est sans doute jamais arrivé. Il a probablement une famille de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de cousins en robe grise et vert laqué, et ne sait probablement pas sur quel coin de toit il est né. Mais ça lui suffit. Il n'est pas malheureux. Il n'est pas heureux. Il est satisfait de la miette de croissant qui lui gonfle le gosier. Il n'a probablement jamais fait de plans d'avenir ni repensé à la façon indigne dont il a décoré avec ses congénères les statues de la ville.

La vie des pigeons est bien plus simple que celle des hommes.

― Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Je ne lève pas les yeux, me décale simplement un peu vers la gauche.

Quelqu'un se pose sur le banc dans un froissement de sac plastique.

― Il fait froid, frissonne la voix.

Le brouillard s'est soudain parfumé, comme si quelqu'un venait de se laver les mains avec le savon au nénuphar blanc des toilettes de la gare.

Une valise rouge s'est garée à côté de mon sac brun et des éclats d'amande ont rejoint les miettes de croissant. Le pigeon, un peu effarouché par le mouvement au début, s'est rapproché et a ramené avec lui un copain au bec violet, coiffé comme un iroquois.

― Pour l'instant ils sont encore à l'heure, au moins, commente la voix, tandis que les bottes fourrées au bout des jambes en collant piétinent pour se réchauffer, faisant fuir les pigeons.

J'émets un raclement de gorge approbateur, puis décide que je n'ai pas besoin de me montrer poli.

Je ne suis plus la même personne. Je n'ai plus besoin de me mettre en mode "âme en recherche d'une oreille attentive" dès que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole. Je peux simplement choisir de répondre ou non.

― Celui qui va à Lyon, c'est bien celui qui s'arrête à Vienne aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

"L'âme" en question n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber, apparemment.

― J'en sais rien, grogné-je. Probablement.

C'est une drôle d'impression. Comme faire quelque chose de mal. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait faire marche arrière que de retomber dans mes habitudes de héros en quête de bonnes actions.

Le gloussement de rire me prend en traître.

― Ces deux pigeons se sont vraiment pris d'affection pour vous ! Les revoilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre valise toute bizarre ? C'est un instrument de musique ?

Je finis par me tourner dans sa direction, en désespoir de cause, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

 _Sérieusement, ça existe des gens qui ne se découragent jamais ? Moi, j'aurais déjà compris le message._

Les yeux de la fille me cueillent au vol. Deux iris d'un brun mordoré, sincères et doux entre le bord du béret au crochet et l'énorme écharpe.

― C'est un accordéon, je réponds finalement.

Je me demande quel âge elle peut bien avoir. Peut-être dix ou onze ans.

―Oh. Vous prenez aussi le train qui va à Lyon ?

Ça, ça sent le squattage à plein nez. Mais maintenant je me sens mieux. Plus à l'aise. Plus heureux.

―Pour l'instant, oui, dis-je.

Je peux bien décider de changer en route si je voulais. De descendre en route, à mi-chemin. Personne ne m'attend de toute façon.

― Moi, je vais à Vienne, reprend la fille qui joue avec les gros pompons bleu canard qui ferment le col de son manteau. "Vous pourrez m'aider avec ma valise ? Elle est lourde."

Je dois toujours avoir mon étiquette de bon samaritain au milieu du front.

― Il y a d'autres gens, remarqué-je en les indiquant du menton.

Une moue, puis un sourire, la joue penchée de côté, en revenant vers moi.

― Mais c'est à vous que j'ai demandé.

Cette fois je me mets à rire franchement.

― D'accord.

Elle me tend la main d'un petit air très sérieux.

― Je m'appelle Ange.

Je prends la main et la serre, tout aussi sérieux.

― Enchanté. Je suis Nils.

― Très heureuse de voyager avec toi, Nils. Est-ce que je peux avoir un croissant ? J'ai un pain aux amandes pour échanger.

J'accepte et nous mangeons en silence, avec beaucoup de dignité. Les deux pigeons profitent du festin, puis s'envolent sans remercier.

Le haut-parleur annonce notre train qui entre en gare avec fracas. Je me lève lentement et charge sur mon épaule mon sac brun. Ramasse l'accordéon d'une main et tend l'autre vers la valise rouge.

― Attends, dit la fille en posant son gant crème sur ma manche.

Les gens se ruent vers les portes et s'entassent comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les oublie. Je _déteste_ prendre le train. J'ai toujours l'impression que je suis sur le quai avec une colonie de fourmis qui se précipite sur un cadavre.

 _Je déteste les fourmis aussi._

La fille est restée immobile.

― Il y a moins de monde là-bas, commencé-je.

― Attends, répète-t-elle, un doigt sur les lèvres.

Le sifflet retentit et on est encore dehors, plantés en face de la porte du compartiment seconde classe dans lequel les trois dernières fourmis sont en train de se bourrer.

― En voiture, messieurs-dames ! clame un agent de la SNCF en passant à côté de nous. "Il y a de la place plus loin."

― Je sais, soupiré-je.

― Maintenant ! s'écrie soudain Ange en s'élançant dans la direction opposée, trainant sa valise derrière elle comme si ça ne pesait rien.

Je la suis, sans avoir le temps de me demander pourquoi. Elle grimpe dans le train, titube sous le poids de l'accordéon que je lui fais passer et trépigne pendant que je hisse la valise. Je monte in extremis et la porte automatique se referme presque sur ma chaussure.

―On a failli le rater ! rit Ange dont les yeux pétillent.

― C'est malin, grogné-je.

Ça la fait marrer encore plus. Elle se colle le nez contre la vitre sur laquelle le dessin indique qu'il ne faut pas s'appuyer.

―On est partis, constate-t-elle joyeusement.

Je m'appuie contre l'affiche avec les réseaux ferroviaires.

C'est vrai. On est partis.

 _Je suis parti._

 _Nils, ce "bon vieux Nils", est mort._

D'un coup, la pression retombe. L'attente et l'atmosphère sur le quai de la gare, la course haletante pour monter à bord à temps et maintenant cette petite phrase anodine.

Ça me fait le même effet qu'une boule de poils de chat que je n'arriverais pas à éternuer. Et ensuite, je les sens sur mes joues.

Les larmes auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas.

Ange sort un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et me le tend sans sourire. Ses yeux mordorés sont fixés sur moi.

Simples. Doux.

― Je savais bien que tu en aurais besoin, dit-elle gravement.

Je hoche la tête et lui souris.

C'est ma première amie.

Le train s'engouffre dans le tunnel et je sais que je ne suis pas mort.

Ma vie vient juste de commencer.


End file.
